movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots
Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots is a Canadian/American 3D/2D animated/family/comedy/adventure film based on the Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies and Peach Nova Productions (Like in Mighty Bug 5: The Movie). The film is scheduled to be released on March 15, 2018. Summary Well there some Nick Jr. characters in the Nicktoons movie but this is from MB5 characters. Blondie is turning nicktoons cast into her army of Toybots. Did Danjhely and Audryck can go and save the world of nicktoons before it's too late. Help them to save the crown for Sweetie from Paw Patrol too .Plot The movie starts out with the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki users on a road trip and found 8 tickets to the new Nicktoons movie called Return of the Toybots because it has Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol characters and they get excited and sing a instrumental version of "Not Just Cartoons We're Nicktoons" then they get to the movie theater they went to the theater and starts the movie. The movie starts off with a fictional Nickelodeon Studios and the cops were surrounding the studio and Spongebob Squarepants told the news reporters that there was a Nicktoon Project was about to premiere but got cancelled because of a new episode of Henry Danger and he starts crying and he said that his managers will be here and the black car goes up and it was Jenny Wakeman (From My Life as a Teenage Robot) opens the door and Spongebob told Jenny about it and went into the Studio and saw Dan Schiender was Beating up Y-Guy and said "My shows are better than yours idiot" And Jenny got surprised and use her legs and kicked him in the face causing him to go to television jail and All the Nicktoons became happy and when they say "HIP HIP BEEP" and Jenny wakes up and she looks at the calendar and said it's the grand opening of The new Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando FL, she gets excitied and tells Bessie, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Zim and Gir that she will become the new manager for our Nick Jr. friends. At the Opening ceremony Spongebob keeps on giving hints on the new manager and it was the Red Power Ranger and Jenny gotten excited. Then Nicktoons saw 3 Nick Jr characters is from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol and she is a firefly dingo in her Mission uniform as if they call her Danjhely Lazalahane. Danjhely is a new member because they and Miss Sparkly the beaver are Mission to find it. Audryck the moth duckling is here as he forgot his clothes and he met her. Jenny is petting on Danjhely as they join the group with her as they are true. Soundtrack * Not Just Cartoons We're Nicktoons * My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy (TeraBrite Cover) * Happy Birthday To You by Rock-Afire Explosion * Miss Jackson By Panic At The Disco * What We Gonna Do - TobyMac * Ke$ha - TiK ToK * Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing Trivia 5 Nick Jr characters in the Nicktoons movie. Just like in the game called Attack of the Toybots 1 Nick Jr show is Mighty Bug 5 but there in this Nicktoons world.